Chat & Chien
by Toki Star
Summary: ***HISTOIRE EN RECONSTRUCTION*** Une histoire avec Inuyasha et les autres,mais cette fois si,ils vont rencontrer des nouvelles têtes,Missy & Kittou,2 personnages très spécial.Venez découvrir qui ils sont en réalité!


Chat & Chien

Missy est assise a cotée de Kagome en classe,c'est temps si la jeune fille est toujours la.Elle n'a pas manquer une seul journée.A la recreation Missy decide d'aller voir Kagome,mais la jeune fille est entoure de plein de gens alors elle ne peux pas s'en approcher.

-Kagome-chan tu es sur que tu vas bien?

-Oui je vais bien t'inquiet.

-Je ne pourrai jamais lui parler,mumura Missy.

Kagome vit une jeune fille au cheveux blond pres du coin du mur elle voulu lui parler,mais la jeune fille partie.Kagome quitta le troupeau de gens et chercha la jeune fille,mais ne la trouva guere.Elle n'avait pas ete au premier cour de l'apres midi.Pendant le cour Kagome entendit crier et sentit la presence d'un morceau de la perle de shikon.Elle se leva et coura ou elle le sentait,lorsqu'elle arriva elle vit Missy étendu au sol avec une grand ligne de sang dans le dos.L'homme au dessus tennais une perle,mais ce n'était pas la perle de shikon.Inuyasha arriva apres quelque minute.Inuyasha et Kagome regarderent si la jeune fille etait toujours vivante.Kagome la retourna et essayait de la reveiller.La jeune fille ouvra les yeux avec difficulter.

Derriere Inuyasha et Kagome quelqu'un arrivait en courant en criant le nom de la jeune fille.Inuyasha grogna n'aimant pas l'odeur de la personne qui s'approchait.Le jeune homme se precipita sur Missy qui commença a pleurer.

-Missy ce n'est pas de ta faute...aller on va la reprendre,ne pleure plus...je n'aime pas te voir pleurer,dit le jeune homme en serrant Missy dans ses bras.

-Kittou...Je ne pourrai plus l'avoir...

Une queue se promenait de gauche à droite derriere le jeune homme,mais il avait une casquette alors Inuyasha n'avais pas remarquer tout de suite ses oreilles.

-T'es quoi au juste,s'exclame Inuyasha envers le jeune homme prenommer Kittou.

-Je ne suis pas une chose,il se leva et la casquette quitta sa tete.

Inuyasha apercue les petites oreille du jeune homme.

-tu es...un chien?ou bien...

-Un chien...tu veux me desonorer...Je ne suis pas un chien ,mais Un Chat demon.

-Un chat!

-Oui...Kittou est un chat,dit la jeune fille avant de s'endormir.

-Missy...aidez moi et je vais vous expliquer...Je dois transporter Missy jusqu'a la maison...svp,demanda Kittou sans quitter Missy des yeux.

-D'accord,repondit Kagome.

-Mais Kag...

-Inuyasha Missy a besoin d'aide...

Inuyasha aida Kagome a mettre Missy sur le dos de Kittou et ils partirent a la maison de Missy,celle-ci est assez grande pour une jeune fille qui habite seule...

-Oua! c'est grand ici!

-Oui..et Missy est seule...

-Je crois pas,repondit Inuyasha.

-Pourquoi tu dit sa Inuyasha,demanda Kagome.

-Elle habite avec Kittou...elle n'est pas seule.

Kagome regarda Inuyasha avec de grand yeux,Kittou est un chat et Inuyasha n'est pas mechant avec lui.

-C'est vrai que j'habite avec elle,mais je ne viens pas de se monde,comme on peux le constater avec ma queue et mes oreilles...

-Comment fais-tu pour venir ici?

-Il y a un puit dans la cour,repondit Kittou.

-Un puit?Chez moi aussi...c'est pour aller dans le monde d'Inuyasha...

-500 and dans le temps?

-Comment tu sais sa?

-Je viens de la aussi...

-Je ne t'ai pourtant jamais vu,repondit Inuyasha.Mais ton odeur mes familiere...

-Je suis souvent pres d'une rivieres ou vives les loups...Ils me chassent souvent,mais c'est la que j'habitais avant qu'il devorent ma famille...Ma mere était humaine...elle c'était sauver pour me garder en vie...mais elle c'est fais devorer...

Kittou ferma les yeux et des voix lui revienne a la tete,entendre sa mere crier lui fait mal...Missy ouvre les yeux et apercois Kittou qui a les yeux fermé.Elle s'asseoit sur le lit et se rapproche de lui,son visage est pres de celui du jeune homme.Celui-ci ne bouge toujours pas...Leur levres se frolle.Elle l'embrasse.le jeune homme ouvre de grand yeux,mais le referme par la suite.Il attendait t'en se baisser et elle aussi.Elle voulait trouver le bon moment de lui donner.Il la serra dans ses bras pour ne pas la laisser partir.Kagome et Inuyasha toujours la regarde les 2 adolescents,Kagome se dit que sa ressemble a leur histoire a eux...Une explosion ce fit entendre.Les oreilles de Kittou bougerent ainsi que celle d'Inuyasha.Kittou ouvrit les yeux et il avait les yeux noirs comme le charbon,jamais Missy ne l'avais vue ainsi.

-Naraku,dit Kittou.

-Na...Na...Naraku?

Missy regarda autour d'elle car elle sentait la presence de sa perle...

-REND MOI MA PERLE!ESPECE DE MONSTRE!

Il aparu devant les jeunes.Missy le regarda dans les yeux sans rien dire.

-Comment va tu ma petite cherie,commenca Naraku.

-Ma petite cherie,se demanda Kagome.

-JE T'INTERDIS DE M'APPELLER COMME SA...Tu nous a abandonner maman et moi...je n'était qu'une gamine...POURQUOI,s'ecria Missy.

-Ta mere était humaine et toi tu l'es aussi,repondit Naraku.

-Je ne suis pas une simple humaine...JE NE SUIS PAS UNE SIMPLE HUMAINE!

Elle leva la tete doucement,elle pleurait.Quelque chose passa tres vite devant les autres et frappa Missy qui revela contre une lance.Celle-ci lui transperca le corp,elle tomba par terre,mais ne put se relever.Kittou inquiet se precipita contre la jeune fille,mais celle-ci disparue.Kittou resta acroupi en serrant les point.Naraku a regardé la scene avec de grand yeux,sa fille venait de disparaitre sous ses yeux,il n'avait meme pas reagit comme un pere l'aurait fait pour sa fille qu'il aime.Kagome et Inuyasha toujours la a regarder Naraku ne disent rien et le regarde.

-MISSYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY,cria Kittou le plus fort qu'il pouvait avant de s'evanouir.

Inuyasha le pris dans ses bras et alla le coucher dans le lit de la jeune fille.Naraku tomba par terre,il était redevenu un humain,comme il l'était avant de ses laisser envahir par les démons.Inuyasha et Kagome deciderent de rester chez Missy pour se soir,car Kittou et Naraku auront besoin d'aide pour retrouver Missy.

Le lendemain matin Kittou se reveilla en sursaut d'un reve,Naraku aussi.Kagome et Inuyasha dormaient l'un contre l'autre.Kittou decida de partir a la recherche de Missy,mais Inuyasha l'en empecha.

-Inuyasha...Laisse moi passer...Je dois retrouver Missy...,sanglota Kittou.

-Kittou on va t'aidé a retrouver Missy,dit doucement Kagome.

Les yeux de Kittou deviennent alors rouge sang.

-LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE!

Kittou parti en courant vers la cour et sauta dans le puit pour aller se refugier dans sa maison,mais Koga et ses loup y était et l'attendait.

-Tien tien revoila notre proie,s'exclama Koga.

-Laisse moi tranquille et degage sale loup...

Koga n'aimant pas le ton du jeune chat demon lui sauta dessus,mais regretta aussitot son geste lorsque Kagome et Inuyasha arriverent en courant.Kittou était par terre et se protegeait la tete,il pleurait,trop de souvenir arrivait en meme temps,trop de mauvaise chose lui arrivait...juste a lui...

-Koga...Laisse le tranquille...

-Meme le chien veux que je lui laisse la vie sauve...

-Koga...laisse le...il vient de perdre Missy...

-La petite blonde?

-oui...

Kittou ne voulais plus entendre le nom de la jeune fille qu'il aimait,il decida donc de partir a sa recherche,car il sentait son odeur.

-Missy,tu es tout pres,je t'en pris sois en vie ma belle,murmura Kittou.

Un bruit de flute le fit sortir de ses pensé.

-La flute des anges?

-La flute des anges,demanderent Inuyasha,Kagome et Koga.

-Ce n'était qu'une histoire que ma mere me racontait lorsque j'était chaton...

"Petit Kittou,Lorsqu'un ange meurt,tu entendra la flute...Cette flute s'appelle La Flute Des Anges.Profite de cette jolie melodie,car l'ange qui est mort va devenir demon si son prince ou sa princesse,celui qu'elle aime ou qu'il aime ne vien pas l'embrasser."

-MISSY!NON!

Kittou suivait le bruit de la flute jusqu'a un petit ruisseau et des rocher.Une petite fille au cheveux noir tresser pour former deux jolie couette jouait de la flute,cette flute était blanche et rose avec des ailes,comme celle d'un ange.Missy était la,couché sur le sol sur une couverture blanche et rose,comme la flute.Kittou s'en approcha doucement.Il se mit a genou pres d'elle et pris sa mains.Il se pencha pour que sont visage se raproche de celui de la jeune fille.Leur levres se frolerent,il captura les levres de la jeune fille pour un doux baiser.

La jeune fille ouvrit doucement les yeux,ses perle brillerent de joie en voyant Kittou,sont Chat a elle,devant elle.Elle s'assoit et saute au coup du jeune demon de grande ailes blanche sorte de son dos,mais elle reste dans les bras de Kittou qui pleure,car il a eu tellement peur.

Missy prend le menton de Kittou et le rapproche de son visage,leur levre se frole et il s'embrasse.


End file.
